soldier's promise
by sergeant peace
Summary: Timmy had decided to enter the military, whe he didn't plan on, was asking his best friend Molly.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner walked down the halls of Dimmsdale high school, his hands in his pockets, beside him Chester and AJ were arguing about some new movie.

"I'm telling you man, Crimson chin wouldn't have been taken down by crash nebula so easily." Chester said.

"Come off it man, you know Crash would beat the snot out of crimson chin any day of the week."

"Timmy what do you think?" Chester asked looking at his friend, who was staring off in the distance, "Timmy?"

"You won't get through him dude," AJ said, pointing, "Trixie."

As he said this Trixie turned and started walking by the trio, Timmy's eyes never left her.

"Earth to Timmy!" Chester shouted in his ear, making him jump.

"What?" Timmy asked angrily.

"Oh nothing," AJ said "just wanted to tell you that your tongue was on the ground, might want to pick that up before someone steps on it."

Timmy turned red.

Chester laughed, "man dude, you're so whipped and she's not even yours!"

"Screw you." He muttered.

AJ shook his head, "come on guy's, I'm hungry." They walked into the lunch where a flying Tootie tackled Chester.

"WHA!" Chester shouted as he was knocked to the ground, "Damn it Tootie, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked sweetly.

"Hmm…sure."

The two lip-locked, making AJ roll his eyes and Timmy gag, "Dude no PDA!" he said.

Chester rolled his eyes and stood up, "Your just jealous because my girlfriend is hot!" he said.

And it was true, since they were kids Tootie had really grown into a beautiful young woman, she had also grown out of her love for Timmy, instead placing it in Chester when he had rescued her from Francis.

"So, how's it going guy's?" Tootie asked as they sat down at their regular table, "I haven't seen you guy's since last week.'

"Oh you know, AJ got a new award, Chester's on the fast track to being voted the worst baseball player in school again, and I'm going to die alone." Tommy said, "You know, the usual."

"Hey!" Chester started, "…I got better, I'm much better then Remy."

"True," Timmy said, leaning back in his desk, taking his pink hat off and putting it over his eyes, trying to sleep, suddenly he fell back as his chair was pulled out from under him, 'Hey!" he protested.

Standing above him was Francis, the large seventeen year old bully now stood above him, cracking his large fists, "what is it turner?" he asked rudely.

"You pulled my chair out from under me!" Timmy exclaimed, standing up.

"So? My friend needed a seat!" he said, looking at his thuggish friends who were laughing.

"I don't care what they need, I was using it!"

Francis stepped forward, grabbing Timmy by the front of his shirt, "and what will you do about it dork?" he asked.

"He won't do anything," someone said, making Francis looking behind him, principal waxylplax was standing behind him with her hands on her hips, glaring at Francis, "but you'll be in a world of trouble if you don't give him his chair back and apologize."

Francis grumbled and dropped Timmy, giving the chair back and walking away.

Principal waxylplax smiled and turned, "thanks for telling me Molly." She said.

Molly nodded, looking at Timmy, 'you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, standing up and looking at his friend, he couldn't remember exactly how they had become friends, when she had moved into Dimmsdale he felt like he knew her, and it was easy to become friends, she always looked out for him and he her, the two were almost inseparable, "how'd you know Francis was going to do that?'

"Because he always does," She said, pushing her black hair out of her face as she sat down in a free seat, "Hey Tootie."

"Hi Molly!" Tootie said happily, "How was your weekend."

"Alright," she said, leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the table.

Timmy put his chair right and sat down.

"You guy's going to that college fair today?" AJ asked.

"We all have to go man," Chester said, "there's no choice for us."

"Yeah, it's not like we have to decide now anyways, we're juniors! We still got a whole other year."

"Yeah, but you do need to know your choices." Molly said, 'especially you Mr. C-"

"Hey! I get B's!" Timmy said to her.

"Right, that's why you had to beg Ms. Walker."

Timmy leant back his arms crossed.

"Well we should get going, the college fair starts in a few minutes."

Timmy sighed and stood up, the group of friends started walking, Molly walked beside him, "are you sure you're alright?" She asked, "You seem…kinda edgy."

'It's nothing…it's Pappy he's been pushing me to go to college, like he's scared if I don't I'll end up like my parents." Timmy had been living with his grandfather for a few years now, since his parents had completely abandoned him, "I don't know what makes him think I'll be like my parents, I'm not that selfish."

"Sounds rough," she said, "don't worry, you're not the only one, my parents are still sore about me not wanting to go to that prep school, say's I'll turn out 'just like my sister'."

Timmy laughed a little, imagining the Goth-like girl in a prep school, "I think you'd look great in a school girls outfit."

"Ugh, the uniform is bright red and blue," she said, "I'd look like an American flag reject!"

He laughed, "Oh I would pay money to see that."

She rolled her eyes, moving her hair out of her face again, "as if," She said, "If I did go there I would remake that stupid uniform, I'm thinking, purple and black."

Timmy just continued to laugh as they walked into the gym, where several booths were set up for colleges. Tootie Chester and AJ were already going around looking at the different booths.

Molly looked around, "all these colleges look boring," she said.

"Yeah…wait what's that?" he asked, pointing at the Marine Corps recruiter booth.

"Who wants to be apart of the next generation of warriors!" The recruiter shouted, "if so then sign-up for the Marine Corps."

Timmy walked forward, "what's it offer?" he asked.

"Oh everything young man, discipline, physical fitness, financial security."

Timmy picked up a pamphlet, "what are the requirements?" he asked.

"Hmm…how old are you?'

"Seventeen," he said, "I'll be turning eighteen in a month."

"Do you have any criminal records?"

"Not that I know of."

"And when will you be graduating."

"I could this year," he said, making Molly look at him in shock.

"Really? Thought you were a junior?"

"I switched to the minimal plan." he said, "I have enough credits to graduate this year, I was going to use next year to get some college credits."

"Well if you graduate this year I could get you to boot camp by July," he said.

Timmy thought about it, he always admired soldiers and what they did, what's better then to actually be one.

"If you want, I can come to your house and talk to your parents about it."

"I'm living with my grandfather…" Timmy said.

"Well then I'll talk to him."

Timmy nodded with a smile, "alright." he said, writing down his contact information, 'Thanks."

"I'll see you soon," the recruiter said, turning to talk to another student.

As soon as he and Molly were a ways from the booth, Molly hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were graduating this year?" she asked, pissed off.

"Because I barely found out yesterday that I had the credits." he said, "why are you so mad?"

"Mad? I'm not mad." she muttered, crossing her arms, "why would I be mad that my best friend wants to go and get himself killed."

"Hey, I'm not going to get myself killed." he said.

"And how do you know that?" She asked spitefully, walking away.

* * *

Timmy sat in his house with Chester, they were playing the newest game, "so you really serious about joining the Marine Corps."

"Yeah, the recruiters coming tomorrow to talk to pappy." Timmy said, 'If everything works out, then I'll be heading to boot camp in July."

"Uh huh…dude…you're going to be a marine."

"If I make it through basic." he muttered,

"Do you realize that if you told a certain someone about you going to boot camp you might actually have a chance to score?" Chester asked.

"Who?"

"Doug Dimmadome."

"Really?" Timmy asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"NO! Trixie Tang!"

"OH! Right yeah…"

"Yeah, so sign your contract with the Marines, and then go take Trixie out on a hot date!"

Timmy smirked, but then stopped, "I don't know man, she might not go for it, I mean…"

"Come on! You're about to go to boot camp, if it doesn't work, then what'll you care? You'll be half a continent away!"

"Eh…true…"

"So what about it? You gonna try?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

A knock on the door sounded, making Timmy pause the game and go answer it, as soon as he opened it, he was greeted by the Marine recruiter, "Timmy! Good to see you again son." the recruiter said walking in.

"Sergeant Yantz, didn't expect you so soon…"

"Yes, well my only other appointment today was a kid I was already talking to for a few weeks now, so I decided to drop in, is your grandfather home?"

"Yes sir, let me go get him."

* * *

Chester sat with Tootie at a small diner, "so, Timmy's going to the Marines huh?" Tootie asked.

"Yeah, signed the contract today." Chester said, "he's leaving day after graduation.'

"They already told him the day he's shipping off? I thought that took a few months to figure out."

"It usually does, but the recruiter said he's ready, so he's shipping off after graduation." Chester sat back, "It sucks, I mean, I'm losing one of my best friends way too soon."

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Oh well, at least we'll see him from time to time." Chester said half-heartedly, "and this will benefit him."

"Really? How so?"

"Well for one, he's gonna ask out Trixie before he leaves."

Tootie almost spat out her soda, "WHAT!"

"Yeah, he's gonna ask her out, and if she turns him down, no sweat because he'll be at boot camp, if she accepts, good for him ya know?"

"Oh boy…" Tootie mumbled softly to herself, "That's gonna be fun to watch."

* * *

"Yeah, it'll be great."

Timmy lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling; a thousand thoughts were running through his head, _am I really doing the right thing here?_ He thought to himself, he had never been the most physically fit, nor had he ever ben the most persistent, what if joining the military was a big mistake?

A knock at his window shook him out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw Molly sitting at his window, motioning him to open it, she had done this several times before, coming to his house in the middle of the night either because she was bored or she didn't want to stay at home.

He walked over and opened the window, "hey Molly…" he said nervously, remembering how angry she had been last time he saw her.

"Hey," she said, "Um…do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure just let me grab a sweater," he said, going straight to his closet and grabbing a zip up, he climbed out the window onto the roof where Molly was waiting, she jumped down off the roof and started walking, with Timmy scrambling to follow, they walked in silence for a few minutes, until Molly said in a voice so soft that Timmy almost didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry…'

"Uh…what?"

"I said I'm sorry." Molly said, her normal attitude coming back.

"For what?"

"Punching you in the arm, saying you were going to die, you know, that stuff."

"Oh…I didn't dwell on it much." he admitted, "I was just wondering what I had said that made you mad."

"Like I said, when my best friend doesn't tell me he's leaving sooner than excepted, it kinda pisses me off."

"Well then I'm sorry for not tell you." he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Apology accepted jack ass." she said, punching him softly in the arm.

Timmy smiled, "So, now that apologies are out of the way, I feel compelled to tell you that I talked to the recruiter today.

"Really? He came to see you so soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, Pappy's on board, said the militaries the right thing for me." Timmy said, "he had me sign the contracts today."

"Wow…that's unexpected…"

"Yeah…I'll be leaving right after graduation…" Timmy looked at her; she was looking down, not even looking at him.

"So…what are you going to do for your last three months here?" she asked.

"Well, finish school, have an awesome last night with my friends…and Chester mentioned something that I think I should try." he finished.

"Oh and what's this something?" she asked.

"Uh…it's nothing…" Timmy said, hoping he wasn't blushing, he knew better than to tell Molly about his plan to try and ask Trixie out, especially since the girl hated Trixie.

Molly narrowed her eyes, "you know, I can still kick your ass."

He sighed, "Fine, he suggested that I should ask Trixie out before I leave, he said even if she turns me down, it won't matter because I'm leaving."

Molly looked at him stunned. "Why…why would you ask out that self centered slut?" she asked with ice in her voice.

"I don't know, because I've had a crush on her for about eight years now?"

"You're such an idiot Turner." she muttered turning and walking away.

"Molly…"

"Go ahead and try to get your whore," she said, not turning around. "And don't cry when she doesn't even give you the time of day."

* * *

Tootie ran through the school, dodging past groups of people and teachers until she got to the courtyard, where Molly sat in a tree, looking into the sky, "Molly!" she said out of breath, "did…did…did you tell him?"

Molly looked down at Tootie, and then slowly shook her head, "no…" she muttered, "what good would it have done, he's in love with her.'

"No he's not!" Tootie exclaimed, "Come on! You can still get him!"

"What if I don't want to Tootie?" Molly asked, "Huh? What if I don't want that stupid, hard headed, pink hatted idiot trying to comprehend what I said."

"If you don't want to, then why have you been acting like this?" Tootie asked innocently, "angry any time we mention Timmy trying to ask out Trixie, or sad whenever we say Timmy's leaving."

Molly looked away, "What? I can't feel sad for my best friend leaving?"

"Of course you can, but you and I both know that you want to be more than friends."

Molly sighed, looking down, "why do I have to like an idiot who won't give me the time of day…"

"He'd give you the time of day, hell he'd give you the shirt off his back if you asked for it, and he's proven that."

Molly smiled softly, thinking about the time they had been hanging out and Chester spilt soda all over her shirt, she went into the bathroom and took her shirt off, and within three seconds, Timmy had opened the door a crack and handed her one of his shirts, she came back out and found him in his under shirt. "He literally gave me the shirt off his back…" she mumbled.

"See? I don't think he's ever done that for Trixie."

She sighed, 'alright, I'll try to talk to him today…" she jumped out of her tree, 'come on, lets get to the cafeteria."

The two walked into the building, with Molly thinking of ways to approach Timmy.

* * *

Molly and Tootie walked out of the school, "so you want to come over today?" Tootie asked, "my parents are out of town, so they won't bother us, and Vicky said she'd buy us whatever we want if we give her the money."

Molly smiled a little, "hmm…a little bit of Crown Royal would be a good change of pace." She said.

Tootie opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone harshly laughing.

"You're going to the Marines!" Trixie's voice cut through the air, Molly looked over and saw her standing behind Timmy and AJ, who looked a little surprised that she was actually talking to them, "oh my god that is funny!"

"What's so funny about it?" Timmy asked.

"It's you! They're going to kick you out the first day! Even if you do make it through boot camp, you wouldn't last a second in war!" she continued to laugh, a few people joining in.

Molly clenched her fists, and was about to move towards Trixie until Tootie stopped her, "Wait…" She whispered.

"I think I'll do just fine." Timmy said, turning to her, "in fact, before I leave in two months I need to tell you something, and since you're here I'll just let it out." He took a deep breath, "Trixie, I just want you to know…that you are a complete, and total bitch."

Molly's eyes widened and Tootie just laughed.

"What did you say to me?" Trixie asked stunned.

"You heard me, you are a egotistical, mean, and cold hearted bitch, I don't know why I never saw it sooner." Timmy said, "but I guess it was going to come to light sooner or later, so goodbye, have a nice life, oh, and you can suck it." And with that Timmy turned and walked away, AJ walking behind him, laughing loudly, all around her everyone was laughing.

Molly looked at Tootie with a stunned expression, "what…the hell…" she whispered.

Tootie wiped a tear from her eyes, "oh that was too funny." She said, still giggling a little bit, she looked at Molly, "What's wrong?"

"He just…told her off…why?"

"Dunno…maybe he's finally seeing things clearly." Tootie said, "Now lets get home, I want some crown royal!"

* * *

Molly sat on Tootie's roof, nursing a full cup of coke and crown, inside she knew Tootie was passed out on her bed, the girl wasn't a light weight, but going through two bottles of crown by yourself really puts you out, she took a sip of her drink and leaned back, looking up at the moon.

"Beautiful night huh?" Timmy's voice said softly beside her, making her jump, spilling her drink into the yard.

"Damn it!" she groaned, turning around, and glaring at the boy with the lopsided grin, "you made me drop my drink jerk!"

"Sorry." He said holding up his arms, "didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me…just surprised me…" she muttered, pulling out her pack of cigarettes, "want one? Or did you decide to quit?"

"Nope, didn't quit." He took one and lit it with his own lighter, "so, is Tootie past out in there?" he asked.

"Of course, the girls not a drunk, but when she does drink, well, you know.'

He smirked, "it's a good thing Chester can't get drunk."

"Oh that's a load of bull."

"I've seen him drink five bottles of tequila and still be able to drive like he was as sober as a nun."

Molly laughed, 'so, I saw that little confrontation between you and Trixie."

"Oh yeah, that was great huh?" he said looking up at the moon.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, "I mean…you were so adamant about telling her your true feelings."

"Yeah I was, and I told her." He looked at her.

She looked at him hard, "but you wanted to ask her out on a date, not tell her to fuck off in four different ways."

"I just realized she wasn't the one for me."

Molly looked down at the ground, "right, you came to your mind over the night." She said sarcastically, shivering a little.

"You alright?"

"Just cold turner, that's what happens in the middle of January at night, it gets cold."

Timmy took off his sweater and put it around her, "that better?" he asked.

She nodded, not looking at him.

"But yeah, I realized she wasn't the one for me, I mean, grand pappy always said to find me a spitfire, a girl who wouldn't let me get away with nothing."

"Yeah, I think Trixie would let you do whatever you wanted as long as you gave her enough gifts."

"You're not wrong." He said, blowing smoke out through his nose, "but I got to thinking…and there is another girl in my life, one that I've had a crush on before, but didn't think she'd be interested."

Molly rolled her eyes," oh boy, another Turner crusade." Molly said with a snort, feeling her heart sink.

"I think this one might be the one though." Timmy said, "I just found out recently, through a friend who is not good at keeping secrets, that she is interested, but too stubborn to talk to me about it, opting to call me…what was it? A hardheaded pink hatted idiot?"

Molly inhaled sharply, coughing on the smoke that came into her lungs roughly, she stood up and turned to him, 'H-how…when…it was Tootie wasn't it!"

"You know that girl can't keep a secret." Timmy said.

"I, um…I didn't…uh…'

Timmy took a step towards Molly, putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into his eyes, his hand slowly came up to her cheek, "Can't believe it took me this longue to realize…I am really hard headed…" he said softly, "you know…I really did have a crush on you for the longest of times, but I never acted on it because…I didn't want to ruin our friendship…. and…"

"Shut up." Molly said softly, pulling him down to kiss him, Timmy happily obliged and the two locked lips for the first time, they stood on the roof kissing for the longest of times, until Timmy broke the kiss, "That...that was… that…" Molly tried to talk but couldn't.

"Great." Timmy finished for her.

She nodded with a smile. Putting her hand on his chest, "I should've tried to talk to you sooner…" she said, "it would've given us more time…"

"You talk like I'm not going to come back." He said.

"Well…you'll be gone for a long time…" she mumbled.

"Eh I'll be back sooner then you think." He said, "there's a base close to Dimmsdale, so I'll be a lot closer.

She smiled, "that's pretty good." She looked at her watch, "it's two in the morning…"

"Guess we better be getting to sleep." He said, letting her go and walking to the edge of the roof, "I'll…talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely," she said with a smile, "sweet dreams Timmy..."

"Sweet dreams Molly." he said, jumping down to the grass, he walked towards his house, whistling a tune as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy woke up to his grandfather knocking on his door, "Timmy!" the old man said, opening the door and walking in, "you awake?"

"Now I am." Timmy groaned, sitting up, "I don't know why you insist on waking me up every day at five."

"Because they wake you up at six at boot camp." Pappy said, walking out, "you'll be much more prepared, now come on! Time for morning run!"

Timmy sighed and quickly got changed, in the two months since Timmy signed his contracts, Pappy had taken it upon himself to prepare the young teen for life in the military, which meant early wake up calls and morning PT, he didn't allow Timmy to go to the Poolies work outs, saying that he could do it much better the old way then they could in the new way, so Timmy was forced to PT in his spare time, and it had really paid off, he could now run three miles within eighteen minutes, and had put on a hard layer of muscle.

"Lets go! Just run this mile in six minutes and I'll let you sleep until school starts!" Pappy shouted from his old truck as Timmy took off down the street, "I'll even let Ms. Molly make breakfast."

Timmy smiled, thinking of his girlfriend of two months, the girl would usually come over every morning to eat breakfast with them, which she had almost immediately regretted when Pappy made his special 'military meal' which was basically sludge if you asked Timmy, and made it her mission every day to make something edible for Timmy to eat, which Granddad usually vetoed, he picked up his pace, eager to shave off the thirty seconds he needed to get a six minute mile, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Pappy beside him the entire time in his truck, a stop watch in his hands.

Timmy turned the corner and saw his goal, an old stop sign with the 't' scratched off, the sign was exactly one mile from the Turner household, and the ticket to Timmy's sleep and breakfast, he put on an extra burst of speed, passing it a few seconds before pappy honked his horn, indicating the six minutes were up.

"You were cutting it a little close," Pappy said, jumping out of the truck, "5.57, three seconds fast enough."

"So I passed?" Timmy asked hopefully.

Pappy thought about it, and then smiled, "yep, now get in the truck and we'll get back, can't have you too tired today, after all, this is the last day before spring break."

Timmy jumped in and enjoyed the thirty second ride home, as usual, Molly was sitting outside, Timmy jumped out and ran over to her, "Molly!" he said happily, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Ewe! You're all sweaty." She laughed as he kissed her cheek, "How was your run?"

"5.57 mile." He said with a grin.

"Ooh, that means you earn pancakes!"

Timmy whooped gleefully as Pappy unlocked the door and went in, "but you gotta take a shower first." The grizzled man said gruffly, walking towards his recliner, pulling out a pipe as he did so, "you still got two hours until school, so get to it!"

Timmy ran up to take a shower while Molly got to work on breakfast, "the usual for you Pappy?" she asked.

"And the usual is?"

"Eggs, bacon, hash brown, and Irish coffee, extra Irish." She said with a smirk.

He grinned, "you got it right." He said, lighting his pipe, he watched her work for a few minutes quietly, "so, you ready for the spring vacation?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said.

"I don't like being called 'Sir' Molly, you know this."

She chuckled, "Sorry Pappy, yeah, I'm ready."

He nodded with a satisfied glint in his eye, "you goin' with Timmy and his friends right?"

"Mhmm, down to Dimmsdale Lake."

"You better watch that boy," he said, "even when he's a full grown man he still gets himself into the damnedest of troubles."

"Oh I know, and don't worry, he won't do anything stupid under my watch.' She said as she put his breakfast on the table.

"Good." He said as he stood up and went to his food, quickly cutting into it, he eyed his coffee, "you're forgetting something."

"Right." She said, going to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of whiskey, quickly pouring it into his coffee until he nodded, he finished his food quickly and downed the coffee, "oh that wakes you up." He grunted happily, putting the dishes into the sink, "whelp, I gotta get to the VFW, you and the boy behave." He said as he walked out.

"By pappy!" she called, flipping a chocolate chip pancake.

Timmy walked down a few minutes after Pappy left, a muscle shirt and sweats on, "Pappy's gone?" he asked.

"Mhmm." Molly said, finishing the pancakes, "serve yourself." She said, walking to the table where her breakfast was already set up, she sat down and took a few bites.

Timmy joined her; five pancakes piled onto his plate, along with a plate of cooked potatoes beside it, "you are the best girlfriend ever." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled, "I'll add that to my résumé."

He grinned and dug in, finishing it almost as quickly as Pappy had, he leaned back in his chair and watched as Molly ate her food, "I'm gonna take a nap in the living room, could you wake me up when it's time to go?"

"Of course." She said, he smiled and stood up, planting another kiss on her lips, "sweet dreams." She said sweetly.

Timmy smiled and went to the couch, he jumped onto the couch and stretched out, he was asleep within seconds.

Molly finished her food and washed the dishes, when she was done with that she walked into the living room and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low so Timmy could continue sleeping, she watched him sleep for a little while with a smile on her face.

"Come lay with me." Timmy murmured, making her jump, the boy hadn't opened his eyes, but had scooted over enough to where there was enough room for her to lay down beside him.

"Uh-uh…I don't think that's a good idea Timmy, one of us has to stay awake…"

"Come on, you know you want to shut your eyes for a while, besides, I got my alarm set and I know you're a light sleeper, and if you're not tired, then the least you can do is lay with me."

She sighed, "alright, but only for thirty minutes, forty tops." She said, getting up and walking over to him, she laid down and smiled a little when he put his arms around her, she continued to watch TV for a while until her eyes got heavy and she dropped under.

* * *

"Wake up." Pappy's voice said softly, making Molly stir, "Wakey wakey girly!"

Molly opened her eyes slowly, "huh?" she groaned, 'not now, let me sleep a few more minutes."

"You two have been sleeping long enough." Pappy said gruffly, making Molly jump a little, she sat up and checked her watch; it was four in the afternoon.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, waking Timmy up.

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"We overslept Timmy!"

He pulled his phone out and turned it on, "it said the alarm went off…we must've slept through it."

Molly groaned, running her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry none, I called the school and said that you two weren't going in, on account of stayin' up all night helpin' me get things ready for a veteran supper." Pappy said with a sly grin.

"Thanks Pappy, you're a life saver." Timmy said, sitting up.

"Eh it's nothin', I understand how hard it is to wake up and go to school after the workouts I've been putting you through boy, and it must not be easy to be going through it step by step beside him Girly." Pappy said, "since your break's officially started, I won't make you work out this afternoon Timmy, but when you get back, be ready for the whoopin' of a life time!"

Timmy chuckled and looked at Molly, she still looked slightly angry, 'you alright?"

'I'm fine…"she muttered, "It's just that I missed a few calls from my parents…"

"Oh…damn…"

"Yeah, ten bucks says I'm about to get chewed out. "She said, starting to unlock her phone.

"How about you not worry about that." Timmy said, taking it away.

"My parents are going to kill me if I don't call back right now." Molly said.

"And they also won't let you go with me on break, and most likely stop all contact between you and me, and I don't want that to happen." He put the phone in his pocket, "as it stands, we leave in three hours, which gives us plenty of time to sneak into your house, get your things, and vamoose to lake Dimmsdale before your parents get home, and if they're there, then we have enough time to chin check them so we can get out."

Molly smiled, "sounds like a plan, how do we execute? I'm not exactly keen on walking in and having the maid rat us out."

Timmy smiled and rubbed his hands together, "time for the old Turner sneak and snatch!"

* * *

Timmy climbed the side of Molly's house, looking in every window to make sure her parents weren't back early, he got to her window and peaked in, "no one's home!" he called down to Molly, who was watching him with worry.

"Don't fall turner!"

"Relax, I've done this so many times…" he opened her window and got into her room, it was a pretty plain, and messy, room, the purple walls had several puncture holes in them from where she would throw darts, or shoot her pellet guns. "Where'd you leave your bags?" he called.

"In the closet! A black duffel and a backpack."

Timmy found them and put the backpack on his back, and walked towards the window, he looked around her room and spotted something, he walked over to one of her open drawers he peaked in and his jaw dropped.

"What's the hold up turner!"

"When are you gonna wear these panties for me?" he asked, poking his head out.

"You opened my drawer!" she exclaimed, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"No, it was already open." Timmy said with a chuckle, and then froze as the doorknob started jiggling, "shit, someone's home!" he whispered fiercely, diving under her bed.

The door opened and in walked an elderly Asian woman in a maids uniform, she grumbled angrily in seeing the state of Molly's room, she walked over to the drawer and slammed it shut, then started picking up clothes, Timmy held his breath as she got closer to his hiding spot.

Molly thought quickly, she picked up a rock and threw it through the window, it went over the maid's head and into the hallway, smashing into a potted plant.

The maid turned in shock and ran into the hallway, cursing in both Chinese and English as she saw the plant.

Timmy got out of his hiding spot and picked up the bags, diving out of the third story window and down into the bushes.

"Timmy!" Molly said worriedly, running over to where he disappeared in the bushes, the boy in question poked his head out, "did the jump look cool?" he asked quietly.

Molly rolled her eyes, "you looked like a dying duck." She said, swatting his shoulder as he laughed, he climbed out of the bush and handed her her bags, lets jet!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

* * *

Chester and AJ waited at Tootie's house for Timmy and molly, "are they on their way yet?" AJ asked boredly

"Yeah, they had to go get Molly's bags." Chester said from his spot on the couch beside Tootie, "now, where are we staying again?"

"My parents have a cabin out beside the lake." Tootie said, leaning into him, "four bedrooms, full kitchen, working plumbing.'

"Hmm…I think the bedrooms are the most interesting thing." Chester said suggestively, nuzzling her cheek.

"Guy's keep it PG." AJ said, leaning against the wall.

"No promises." Chester said, making Tootie blush.

"Just so you know, if I see either of you doing anything in public, I'm putting your beds in the lake." Timmy said walking in.

"Just try it!" Chester said, "You can't lift me!"

Timmy looked at him, then grabbed one of his arms, and a leg and hoisted him up easily, making Chester cry out in surprise.

"Okay…point made." Chester said, Timmy just smirked and let him fall back onto the couch.

"You've really built the muscle up Timmy." AJ said impressed.

"Yeah, all thanks to pappy and his crazy routine."

"I should try to work out with you." Chester said, "You know, if I wasn't busy that is."

"You're never busy." Timmy said, "Just lazy"

Molly chuckled, "alright, lets go before my parents start trying to track me down!"

They all agreed and went out to AJ's large SUV, where most of their stuff was already loaded, Timmy threw his and Molly's bag into the back and then jumped in, Molly climbed in and sat down beside him, he already had his head leant back against the window, close to falling asleep, "are you getting all the sleep you need?" she asked him, "you're always drowsy."

"Yeah," he muttered, "just feel tired since I'm always working out with Pappy, this trip is exactly what I need." He cracked an eye open and looked at her with a grin, "and with you beside me, it's going to be a _great_ trip."

Sheblushed a little, "oh please, control yourself." She said, looking away.

He put an arm around her and brought her close, "I always do." He said softly, making her blush deepen.

"Alright you two love birds." AJ said with a smirk, "keep your hands to yourselves throughout the ride."

"Tell that to Timmy." Molly said, shoving her boyfriend playfully.

"Actually tell that to Chester." Timmy said, watching as his best friend nuzzled Tootie's neck.

AJ pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed Chester several times, making the boy cry out in surprise. "What the hell!"

"I swear between the four of you, I'm going to have my hands full all week."

"Don't Worry AJ, I'm sure we'll find a smoking hot lake girl for you." Molly teased.

"Ha-ha, what a comedian." AJ said dryly, 'Now lets get going!"

* * *

Molly sat at a campfire, watching the fire flicker as it slowly died, everyone else had gone to sleep, it had taken most of the day to get to the lake, so they had decided go to sleep, except for Molly who had gone for a quick swim, and was now drying off while looking at the new slew of texts and calls from her mother.

"You look tense." Timmy's voice rang out, making her look over, the soon-to-be Marine walked over to her in nothing but his swim trunks, the moonlight casting a pale glow on him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she mumbled, looking at the phone, 'Just my parents…"

Timmy sat down beside her, and Molly suddenly started feeling self-conscious since hse was only in a black bikini with a tie around skirt around her waist, "do you want to call back? Because we aren't stopping you, they can't come down and get you."

"I know…but it's like you said…they might not let me see you, I mean…they weren't exactly crazy about our relationship in the first place, and now they're getting a reason for why we shouldn't see each other."

Timmy looked out across the lake, "They can suck it." He said after a while, making Molly laugh, he smirked and continued, "they're just mad they can't control you like they can everyone else."

"You're right." She said, "but that doesn't mean I can just flat out disobey them like I've been doing lately."

"what do you mean? This is the first time you've disobeyed them, and that's just not answering their calls."

She shifted, wrapping her arms around her legs, "actually…they said I'm not aloud to your house at all, or to even hang out with you, of course I disobeyed them…but they've started going to drastic measures, even going as far as installing alarms on my windows so I can't open them without them going off."

"Lucky for us you're good with electronics." Timmy said.

She snorted, 'If you call taking a hammer to the machine, 'good with electronics' then I guess your right."

Timmy laughed, making Molly smiled, she always liked to listen to him laugh, because that meant everything was all right, even if it wasn't.

Timmy put his arms around her, "are you sure you even want to stay with your parents for another year?" he asked.

"Until I turn eighteen I don't have a choice." She said, "and that's what? Another two months after you leave?"

"Well if you wanted to, you could leave your home at 17, you could come live with Pappy and me, I know Pappy loves having you around, and I know you like helping the old fart."

She chuckled, "I would love to, but I'm not going to put that burden on you two, you don't know my parents, they'll start harassing you two."

"so what? You act like we haven't been harassed before by child services, the police, the girl scouts, CIA, FBI, and Jehovah's Witness."

Molly laughed again, leaning against Timmy, "even if I did, my parents wouldn't go for it, and they would still be my guardians, they'd have a say in everything I do."

"Not unless you were my fiancé, then they wouldn't be able to say shit." Tommy said.

She snorted, "Right, that would be the day, them not saying anything."

"Would it be the day?" he asked, "as in this very day? Or when you got back?"

"The very day you did it." She said.

Timmy smiled and pulled a box out of his trunks, handing it to her, "be mine then." He said.

She opened the door and stared in stunned silence at a silver ring with a sapphire stone set in it, "oh my god…" she whispered.

"It was my grandmothers," he said, "she gave it to me when she passed away." He looked at her, "what do you think?"

"What do I think?" she asked, "I think it's beautiful," she looked at him, "and I think you're crazy!"

"That's been said about me." He admitted.

"we just started dating, you're leaving in two months! And this ring," she put the ring on her ring finger, 'oh my god it actually fits!" she took it off and put it back in the box ,"And it's so beautiful…but we just started dating, and we're too young."

"Molly, we've known each other for over seven years now." Timmy said, "It doesn't matter that we just started dating, the feeling I have for you has been here longer then we've been dating, as for me leaving, so what? I'll be back, and when I get back, I'm going to marry you, no matter what, and as to being too young, Juliet was 13 when she met Romeo."

"Yeah, they also died at the end of the play." She retorted, looking at the ring, and then at Timmy, "you're really serious?"

"Of course I am," he said, turning fully towards her, softly putting both hands on her cheeks, "Molly, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, until I'm as old and withered as Pappy is."

She took his left hand in her own, "then kiss me…"She whispered

"Huh?"

"I said kiss me you dense idiot." She snapped, her regular fire coming into her voice.

He laughed, kissing her, making her anger fade away, she returned the kiss hungrily, falling back onto the soft sand, Timmy's hand slowly traveled down her body, resting on her hips, he pressed himself against her, kissing her neck, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, his hand went to his back and undid her top, he would've continued if the sound of a can being opened hadn't made both of them stop, Timmy looked up and saw Chester and AJ standing their with beers in their hands, "don't mind us man." AJ said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Chester said with a grin, 'Just keep doin' what you're doing."

Molly sighed, "and the mood's gone." She said, reaching behind her and retying her top.

Timmy groaned and sat back, letting molly sit up, 'Thanks a lot guy's."

"You're welcome." Chester said with a smirk, "oh Molly, Tootie wants to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'll be back, you two better be gone by the time I get here." She said, walking away while Timmy glared at his friends, "guy's, what the hell!" he whispered fiercely."

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist," AJ said dismissively, "it's not like you got a whole week to do what you want to do."

"Yeah, yeah shut up." Timmy muttered, sitting down, and looked between his feet, seeing the empty box, he smiled and watched Molly's retreating figure, _I have a fiancé!_


	3. Chapter 3

Molly sat in the stands, watching the graduation ceremony, she smiled softly as she saw Timmy wave at her, then get in trouble for not paying attention, "what an idiot." She said with a soft laugh."

"He is, isn't he." Tootie said, the girl had been through a lot in the past month, it turns out that during their time at the lake, Tootie had found out she was pregnant, and had confided in Molly, the night she got engaged, and that had lead to a hasty confession to Chester, a shouting match that ended in make up sex between the two, and left the other occupants of the cabin contemplating burning the place down wit the two in it. "Just think, that guy down there is going to be your husband."

"I know," Molly said, tapping her ring on the chair, a smile spreading across her face, it had been hard convincing her parents to even accept the fact that they were engaged, and it took even more to convince her father not to shoot Timmy when he came over to help her move out.

"Tootie! Molly!" AJ shouted, walking up to them with a worn out looking Chester in tow, "glad we made it, Chester almost had to stay an extra hour at the plant."

"They don't like me there." Chester pouted, sitting next to Tootie and laying his head in her lap.

"Aw, poor boogie," Tootie said, kissing his cheek "does that help?"

'A little." He mumbled,

"What a baby." AJ said, shaking his head, "how you doin' Molly?"

"Good." Molly said, watching the graduation.

"Hey, are you still friends with Veronica?" He asked.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her in a few days though." Molly said, looking at him, "why?"

"Well, I had asked her out on a date…"

"And she said no?" Tootie asked sympathetically.

"No she said yes." AJ said, making Tootie and Molly looked at him in shock, Chester sat up, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Aaaaand…?" Molly pressed.

"And we went on the date," AJ said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaaaand?" Tootie asked.

"And the night ended well." AJ said.

"Aaaaand?" Chester pressed.

"And that's it, god can't I just ask a simple question?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Molly muttered, "but I thought you were going to ask something else, like, 'how did she like the date?' or 'did she say anything about me?'."

"Why would I care about that?"

"Oh you know, finding out whether there was going to be a second date."

"Yeah, if I want a second date, I'll just ask her for one." AJ said.

"But-" Tootie started, but Chester stopped her.

"Don't bother, he isn't one for being too worried, the overconfident bastard."

AJ just rolled his eyes and looked ahead.

Molly cheered as Timmy walked up to get his diploma, "you going to ask her out again?" Molly asked AJ, still clapping.

"Maybe, she isn't exactly a very good conversationalist."

"That's what happens when your friends with the queen bitch for twelve years until you get a mind of your own." Molly said with a shrug.

AJ chuckled a little, "I guess you're right, like always."

"It's amazing how everyone forgets I have a superpower of never being wrong." She said with a smile, "now come on, lets go congratulate Timmy."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy sat in the living room laughing with his friends, "oh man," Chester chuckled, "that was a great movie."

"Yeah, which one are we gonna watch next?" Tootie asked, looking at the movies they had brought.

A ring at the doorbell made Timmy stand up, "that's probably the pizza," he said, walking to the door and opening it, "Remy? Gary?" he asked in confusion, 'what are you two doing here/"

"Can't an old friend come say good-bye?" Remy asked, walking in, Gary beside him, nodding his head to Timmy.

"What's up Remy?" AJ said, shaking his hand.

"AJ, been a while." Remy said, "Molly, lovely as always."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Molly said, then stood up and gave him a hug, "it's good to see you."

Remy smirked, and then looked back at Chester and Tootie, "Ah the Newly weds!"

"We're not married." Chester said, "not yet." He added, looking at Tootie.

"Ah yes, sorry for my mistake." He said, walking back over to Gary.

"So what brought y'all by?" Timmy asked.

"We just wanted to see ya tim-tim." Gary said with a smile. "You're about to go off, become a Marine, and we just wanted to say good luck, ya know?"

Timmy nodded, "thanks Gary." He said, shaking his hand.

"Alright, we gotta go." Remy said, "it's date night, and we only have so long Gary."

"I know, I know." Gary mumbled and the two walked out, "good luck Turner, hope you go far." Remy said as they left.

"See y'all." Timmy said, closing the door, "huh, that was unexpected."

"I know," Molly said, "they haven't talked to us in what? Five years?"

"Yeah," Chester said, "it's almost as if the writer didn't have anything else to write about…" he looked around and everyone was looking at him in confusion, "so, what movie we going to watch next?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy stood by the sink doing dishes, it had been a few hours since his friends had left for home, with many tearful goodbyes to Tootie and Chester, and a heartfelt handshake from AJ, now Timmy stood in his kitchen, washing dishes to keep his mind off of what was coming the next day.

"You're still up?" Molly asked, walking into the kitchen, dressed in a tank top and tights, "I told you I would get those in the morning."

"I know, I couldn't sleep so…thought I would stay up and wash all this so you don't have to worry about it." He said, not looking up, just continuing to scrub the plates.

Molly walked up behind him and put her arms around him, "are you worried about tomorrow?"

"No…just…a little anxious." He said, putting the plate down, "I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing."

"Don't worry, we all know you'll make it." Molly said softly, laying her head on his back.

He smiled, turning around, and putting his arms around her. "I held off on asking you out way too long." He said, kissing her forehead.

Molly giggled a little, "You did." She said, kissing his cheek, "but that doesn't matter anymore, come on, lets get to bed." She took his hand and led him out of the kitchen, turning the light off as she went.

Timmy woke up to his alarm clock, he groaned and slammed his hand on it, shutting it off, he rolled over and pressed up against a sleeping Molly, he smiled and put his arms around her.

"Mhmm…Timmy..." she mumbled, turning over in her sleep, she cracked an eye open, "good morning…"

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"Six…we have four hours."

"I should probably get up and make some breakfast then…" she mumbled, burrowing into Timmy's chest.

He smiled, "great place to cook breakfast, just letting you know." He said,

"You ass." She said with a smile, "I said probably, in all honesty, I just want to lay in bed with you for a little while longer…before you have to go…"

"That makes two of us," he said, closing his eyes.

"Timmy, molly." Pappy said, knocking on the door, he opened it a crack and looked in, seeing the young couple passed out on the bed, 'Timmy?"

"Sssssh, we're sleeping." Timmy mumbled, "Come back in an hour."

Pappy just chuckled, "alright, I'll make some breakfast, gruel really wakes someone up." He closed the door walking away.

Molly's eyes flung open, "okay I'm up, and there's no way I'm letting anyone eat that slop again." She said, she got out of the bed and started putting on her clothes.

Timmy laughed, "he's good, I'll give him that." He said sitting up.

Molly put on one of Timmy's shirts and walked out, almost immediately running into pappy who was leaning against the wall with his pipe in his mouth, 'knew you two were awake." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You sneaky old fart." She said, walking down the stairs.

"You know how I like my breakfast!" Pappy said, walking back to his room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy walked downstairs where Molly was making pancakes, "looks good." He said, leaning against the wall.

"It has to be good, last home cooked meal." She said, sliding a pancake on top of the stack, and then starting on eggs.

"Your shirt looks great too." Timmy said, looking at the gray US Marines shirt she wore.

"Thanks, its my boyfriends, he's kinda pig headed though."

'You wound me." Timmy said, holding his chest.

Molly laughed and put a plate in front of him, "eat up Jarhead." She said, going back to cooking.

Pappy walked in, "so, you two are finally up." He said, "good thing too, I was about to come down and start cookin'"

"Pappy, please, for the love of god, do not make that slop anymore." Molly said.

"I'll think about it girly." He said, sitting at the table as Molly put another plate down in front of him, "you ready for today Timmy?"

"Yeah…" Timmy muttered, "I mean…I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be, you'll do just fine." Pappy said, nodding to his grandson.

The phone started ringing and Molly answered it, "hello?...yes he's here, who's speaking?" she stiffened up a little, "hold on one second…" she turned, "Timmy…it's…Sergeant Yantz…"

Timmy stood up, walking over, "thanks." He said softly, taking the phone, "hello? This is Timmy speaking."

" _Timmy! This is Sergeant Yantz, I'm calling to let you know that the time has moved from 10 to 8."_

"8…that only gives me an hour…" he said.

" _I know…sorry son…"_

He sighed, "It's alright…thanks Sergeant Yantz." He hung up and looked back at Molly, who was already walking upstairs, "molly…" he started, but she didn't turn around, "pappy, get ready, we're about to leave."

"Okay." Pappy said, as Timmy ran upstairs.

Timmy knocked on his door and walked in, 'molly…" he said softly, watching her throw his stuff into his bag.

"Just getting your stuff ready." She said shortly, stuffing things inside.

"Molly." He said again.

"I mean, we only have forty-five minutes to get ready, so hey, might as well get started.'

"Molly!" he said again, putting his arms around her, she stiffened up, tears coming to her eyes, "I know how you feel, I hate that our time was cut short."

"I thought…I could handle this…" she said softly, sniffling a little.

Timmy kissed her cheek, "it's only a few months." He said, "I'll be back before you know it."

She sighed, looking ahead, "it won't feel like that…" she said, turning in his arms, "I'll be missing you the entire time."

"And I'll be missing you, but it's something that has to be done."

"I know…"

"I'll write you all the time." He said, "and i'll send pictures when I can…"

She nodded, then kissed him softly, "you better make it through asshole." She said softly.

Timmy smiled, "come on Molly it's me, I never give up."

She smirked, "I know."

"Good, now come on, lets get going…wouldn't want to be late…"

Timmy stood outside the bus, watching everyone get on the bus, he turned to Molly and Pappy, "well…this is it…"

Pappy nodded, "you do me proud, and don't embarrass me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Timmy said with a smile, then he turned to Molly, who was looking down, trying not to cry, "hey…" he said softly, lifting her chin up, "I'll be fine."

She nodded, "kick some ass." She said softly, kissing him.

He smiled, "I will…take care of the senile old coot will you?"

"Of course." She said as Pappy started to object.

"Hey! I'm not senile…yet!"

Timmy just laughed and walked to the entrance of the bus, "See y'all in three months time!" he said, turning around and instantly running into someone, "sorry about that…Francis?" he asked in shock, looking at the large bully, who just glared at him.

"Pfft, guess I know who's dropping out first." Francis sneered, walking onto the bus.

"Oh…fuck me." Timmy groaned, walking onto the bus with one last look at Molly. Who was simultaneously crying and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy laid in his bunk at the MCRD in San Diego, the other members of his platoon were all asleep, all except for him, he didn't know why he couldn't sleep, it was the end of the fourth week of boot camp and he hadn't had any problem since then, he had done well, just like everyone…well…mostly everyone, it had been very clear at the beginning that Francis wasn't cut out for the military, unlike everyone else, who had been training for months before coming to Boot, Francis hadn't made any effort to prepare himself, thinking the bulging muscles he had accumulated before this would be enough, the first run they went on proved he was anything but ready, puking as soon as the order to fall out was given. The Drill Sergeants took special time out of their day to make his life a living hell, Francis spent most days pissed off at everything and everyone on the base, he had tried to take his frustration and anger out on Timmy, but was almost instantly rebuked and ganged up on by the other Recruits.

Timmy sighed and sat up, looking around.

"Turner, you still awake?" the voice of Specs, his bunkmate whispered.

"Yeah," he muttered back, "can't sleep."

"Your just ready for the martial arts to start tomorrow, aren't you?" Specs asked.

"A little." He said, "All I know is basic boxing."

"Fuck, that's more then most."

He nodded, "do you think anyone's going to take the walk of shame?" he asked.

"Probably that Francis kid, the guy doesn't have any respect for anyone, not even the DS, doesn't know the meaning of the word Discipline."

Timmy nodded.

"Get some sleep man, we got a long week ahead of us."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy felt himself be thrown across the sand pit again, "fuck." He groaned.

"You're getting better Turner!" their DS, Staff Sergeant Griggs, said, "you lasted two minutes longer."

"Bet his girl wishes he lasted two minutes longer." Specs muttered, making everyone laugh.

"Anderson!" Griggs shouted, making Specs look ahead, "thanks for volunteering to go next!"

Timmy stood up and tagged him in, "good luck BB," he said with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you." Specs muttered while grinning, walking into the sand pit, he charged at Griggs, trying to punch him in the face, Griggs simply stuck his booted foot up, catching Specs in the chest and sending him to the floor, 'predictable." He said.

Specs jumped back up, his goggles covered in sand, he quickly wiped them off and charged again, this time faking out Griggs and actually landing a hit, the small victory was short lived as Griggs grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, "you're making this too easy Puke!"

Specs stood up, "don't think I'll make it sir." He said, "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Well you're not loving up on me, get out of my sandpit!" Griggs shouted, making Specs run out.

"Didn't even last a minute," Timmy commented quietly when Specs got back, "You're girlfriend must be very disappointed."

"Fuck you Turner." He said with a laugh.

"Anyone else?" Griggs shouted, looking around, he caught sighed of Francis sitting on the ground, "Ramirez!" he shouted, staring right at Francis, 'Get your ass in this sand pit.

Francis stood up, walking into the pit.

"Come on you fairy faggot, show me what you got." Griggs said.

Francis glared at his tormentor and charged with a snarl, swinging wildly at Griggs, who dodged easily several times, "you're barely making a breeze twinkle toes!" Griggs shouted, punching Francis in the stomach and sweeping his feet out from under him, as he hit the ground the other recruits started laughing, tummy tried not to, but a smirk appeared on his face.

Francis got to his knee's and punched the ground, he stood up and attacked again, this time Griggs caught his foot and flipped him, as he fell Griggs drove a fist into Francis's chest, leaving him on the floor gasping.

"No harm done son, get up." Griggs said, looking down at Francis who just laid there, didn't you hear what I said boy? Get up!"

Francis slowly started sobbing.

"Did I break something?" Griggs shouted at him.

"N-no." Francis blubbered.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No…"

"THEN GET THE FUCK UP!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Francis laid in his bunk, watching as everyone in the barracks slowly fell asleep, he had never wanted to join the Military, the only reason he did was because he was tired of listening to his father talk shit on him, he thought he could make it, but after the humiliation he faced today, he wasn't sure he could, as the last person drifted off to sleep, Francis got out of bed and put on a pair of trousers and a tan shirt, he opened up his foot locker and pulled out a bag and filled it with his clothes and toiletries, then he snuck out of the barracks, heading for the gates.

"Where do you think you're going?" someone asked, making Francis turn around, Timmy stood behind him.

"Get back to the barracks Turner." He muttered, "or else."

'Or else what? Huh?" Timmy asked, walking forward, "you gonna punch me? or are you gonna cry some more?"

Francis dropped his bag and struck out at Timmy, who ducked under his punch and slammed his elbow into Francis' stomach, leaving him gasping for breath.

Timmy picked up the bag he had been carrying and looked inside, "clothes, toiletries, where do you think you're going Francis?"

"I'm leaving." He muttered.

"In the middle of the night? You're going AWOL, you could be court martialed for this."

"I don't care." He growled, "I'm tired of this fucking place."

"So you're just going to give up?"

"That's the plan." He muttered.

"Well it's a bullshit plan." Timmy said, "Come on Francis, how long have I known you? Twelve years? Thirteen? In all that time I've never once seen you give up on anything, and now just because a DS made you look stupid you're just going to quit?"

"Why should you care? Huh Turner? Why the fuck should you give a damn about anything I do!"

"Because like it or not, we're brothers now." Timmy said, "Brothers in arms, you fail, we all fail, that's the code, that's what they told us the first day!"

"It doesn't matter!" Francis snapped, "none of that shit matters."

"Yeah it does, if it didn't then I'd let you go, get arrested, be put in jail for three years, is that what you want?"

"Might as well." Francis muttered, "my dads in jail, why should I be any different."

"Because you're here Francis." Timmy said, kneeling down by Francis, "you chose to be here, you chose to try and better yourself, it doesn't matter who your family is anymore, we're your family, everyone in that barrack back there, everyone who ever doubted you doesn't matter, you started this, you need to finish this, if not for yourself, then for the rest of us." He put Francis' bag down, 'see you in the barracks."

"You don't understand." Francis growled spitefully, "you've always had a good life, never had it hard."

Timmy stopped and turned around, "What?" He asked angrily, "did you really just say that to me?"

'Yeah I did!" he snapped, "you come from a well off middle class family, you had everything you ever wanted, you never had parents who didn't give a shit, never really cared about your well-being!"

Timmy punched him down, and then hauled him up by the shirt, the light in his eyes actually scared Francis, "that was my life for Ten fucking years." He growled into Francis' face, "parents who left me alone with an irresponsible babysitter, parents who didn't care how well I did in school, as long as didn't bother them, I had a teacher who tortured me for a year when I was ten, and a bully who decided he wanted to play the tough guy and make my life a living hell! I had parents who disappeared when I was thirteen, because they wanted to live their own life, they left me without any supervision, for three weeks! It wasn't until my grandfather came to visit that anyone found out they were gone! So don't you give me some piss excuse for giving up, because I've had a shit life, and I'm still here, still trying, when shit gets tough, you get tougher, that's what I live by." He pushed Francis back down, "if you can't do that, then you might as well leave, and show people that you're nothing but a coward." He started walking away, "there's two options here, you can go back into the barracks, unpack, and go to formation tomorrow morning like always, and we can forget this ever happened, or you can disappear, try to get out of here before the police go looking for you, I'll tell them that you left, and I'll deny ever having this conversation with you, you won't drag me down with you." he walked into the barracks, leaving a stunned Francis in the middle of the black top.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Griggs looked through the ranks, "Squad leaders! Accountability!"

"First squad first platoon, all accounted for staff sergeant!"

"Second squad First platoon, all accounted for staff sergeant!"

"Third squad first platoon, all accounted for staff sergeant!"

"Fourth squad," Timmy started, "First platoon, one missing staff sergeant!"

"Who!?"

"Ramirez." Timmy said.

Griggs shook his head, "that damn kid…" he growled.

"Hold on!" someone shouted, everyone looked towards the barracks, where Francis was running towards them, still buttoning up his blouse, "wait!" he got into formation and stood at attention, "recruit Ramirez, F,G reporting for formation staff sergeant!"

"Why are you late you fairy fuck!?"

"Overslept staff sergeant, no excuse staff sergeant!"

"Give me forty for being late!"

"Yes staff sergeant!" Francis got into position and started pushing, Timmy watched him with a smile on his face, "Third squad, first platoon, all accounted for staff sergeant!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Molly walked onto the MCRD in San Diego, Pappy, AJ, Chester and Tootie beside her.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Chester asked, looking around.

"The letter says to the 'marching grounds' but I don't…over there!" Molly said pointing towards the large black top, where stands had been set up, they walked over and chose some seats in front.

"He made it." Chester said, "can't say I'm surprised."

"You kept saying he was going to drop out." AJ said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't want to get my hopes up too high." Chester said, leaning back in his chair.

Molly looked around, 'I don't see them…" she mumbled.

"Relax, they're probably about to fall out." Pappy said easily, loading his pipe.

"Excuse me sir, could you not smoke?" a guy behind him said, Pappy looked back at him.

"Could you get the fuck out of my business?" Pappy asked, lighting the tobacco.

"Sir, I am trying to lead a clean lifestyle, and the smoke is very bothersome."

"And you're bothersome to me!" Pappy growled, "you know, I was just going to sit here and enjoy my smoke and see my grandson graduate basic, but now you've pissed me off, so for the next two hours you're my bitch, go get me a sprite."

"W-what?"

"SPRITE! NOW!"

The guy jumped up and ran towards a small concession stand.

"You're cool, and slightly intimidating." Chester said, looking at the old man.

"Former Marine kid." He said with a smirk, looking ahead again.

"PLATOON! FALL IN!" Staff sergeant Griggs shouted, making everyone look over, one by one the recruits ran out of the barracks, getting into formation and getting their dress and cover.

Molly watched the unfamiliar faces run by, and felt her heart lift when she saw Timmy, his rifle slung on his shoulder, and that lopsided grin on his face as he ran out, followed by Francis.

"Well I'll be damned." Pappy muttered, puffing on his pipe, "he's a lance corporal."

"Lance Corporal?" she asked.

"It's a rank, he's a squad leader."

"Wow…" Molly whispered, watching as the last of the platoon formed up, her eyes still on Timmy, noting the small things that had changed, he had gotten tanner, and his muscles were slightly larger then the last time she saw him.

"Molly." Tootie whispered in her friends' ear, making her look to the side, "It looks like you're about to pounce on him."

"Maybe I am." She said in annoyance, "I haven't seen him in thirteen weeks after all."

"Boy the ride homes going to be interesting." Chester muttered, then grunting as he felt Molly's elbow drive into his chest.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy walked through the throng of people, looking around for his friends and family, behind him, Francis followed with a disinterested look, 'you sure you don't need a ride back to Dimmsdale?"

"No, I'm going to stay in a hotel not far from the base…no use in going home for ten days if I don't have anyone to see." Francis muttered.

Timmy nodded, "if you need anything, you know how to reach me."

Francis nodded, "I'll see you turner…thanks…"

Timmy watched him leave, a soft smile on his face.

"Timmy!" Molly shouted, making Timmy turn around, just in time to catch his flying fiancé as she pulled him into a deep kiss, Timmy smiled against her lips.

"Molly…" he said softly, "oh god how I missed you…'

"That makes two of us." She whispered, giving him another kiss.

"Timmy!" Chester exclaimed, coming up on the couple, and instantly stepped back, "oh, moment, sorry."

Molly broke the kiss, "I guess I should let you say hello to the others." She said with a smile.

"Sadly." He said, turning to the others, "Chester, AJ, Tootie." He said with a grin, "how've y'all been?"

"Bored." Chester said, "AJ isn't much for a good conversation, Tootie is, but her parents don't exactly like me anymore."

Timmy chuckled, "well that's what happens when you knock up their daughter." He looked at AJ, "how're things with you?"

"Good," he said, "summers been boring, just can't wait for school to start."

"God you're such a nerd." Chester complained, earning him a slap in the back of the head.

Timmy rolled his eyes and looked at Tootie, the young teen now had a slight hump in her belly, "and how are you preggers?" he asked.

"Good, I'm finally out of the morning sickness faze." She said.

"Good for you." Timmy said with a smile, "wait…where's pappy?"

"Probably dismissing his bitch." Chester suggested, pointing over to where pappy was chewing out the guy from before.

Timmy looked at Molly, "long story…"

"I don't even want to know." He said, "Lets get home."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Timmy walked out of the shower in his shorts, the ride back home had been quiet, mostly everyone was asleep except for pappy, when they had gotten back they had ordered pizza and watched movies, when everyone had left Timmy had jumped in the shower, now he was walking into his room, stretching as he walked, Molly was already lying on his bed, facing the door, "you've changed." She said softly.

He smiled, "how so?" he asked, lying down beside her.

"You just seem more…serious…you have new scars too…" she said, looking at his exposed chest where several scars were, some of them still scabbed over, she put her hand to his cheek, where another scar traced his jawline, "what happened here?"

'It was the first day of live fire." He said, "put my cheek a little too close and the ejector piece caught my chin."

She snorted with a laugh, "klutz." She whispered.

He just smirked, "I'm happy to be home." He mumbled, putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek, she chuckled.

"I'm happy you're home." She said, "for all of ten days."

"I'll be back in another month and a half." He said, "then I'll be in the reserves, and we won't have to worry."

"Just be careful turner." Molly said, "If you die, I might have to kill you."

Timmy started laughing, almost falling off the bed, "I won't die, and it's only a training assignment."

"Humph…infantry…that means you could be shipped off…and things happen when you get shipped off."

"Things happen when I go to the grocery store, come on, you know me molls, I'll be fine."

She sighed, "fine…I guess you're right…"

"now lets get some sleep, we got a lot of things to do before I leave again."

"Like what?" she asked, laying her head on his chest.

"…Good question, I'll get back to you on that."

She snorted, "nice save point Dexter."

He grinned, "honestly I just want to sleep in for once, instead of having to wake up at four or five in the morning to PT, I wanna sleep til like 10."

"Well I don't have to go into work until 6 tomorrow."

Timmy looked at her, "Lazy day in bed?"

"Lazy day in bed." She confirmed with a smile.


End file.
